Beauty and the Beast
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: ok, THE WORLDS BIGGEST CROSSOVER EVER! Heh….maybe that’s an exaggeration….ok simply: Drusilla is a naïve young lady who falls in deep love with Henry Fitzroy, but little does she know that he and the people he dwells with have a dark secret...


Summary: ok, THE WORLDS BIGGEST CROSSOVER EVER! Heh….maybe that's an exaggeration….ok simply: Drusilla is a naïve young lady who falls in deep love with Henry Fitzroy, but little does she know that he and the people he dwells with have a dark secret, and one person is keen on her not finding out.

Cross over between:

Blood Ties- Henry, Christina, Mendoza

Buffy- Drusilla, Spike/William, Angel/Angelus, Darla

Interview With the Vampire- Claudia, Louis,

Beauty and the Beast- the basic plot xD

Wuthering Heights- Cathy, Nelly

Phantom of the Opera- Christine

Hocus Pocus- Emily

Twilight- Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, volturi

Power Rangers- Merrick (hes a vamp in this :D)

Underworld- Selene, erika, Kraven

so yeah, I have no idea if this will work or not but hey it was worth a shot xD

Disclaimer: sadly, I do not own anything in this goddamn story xD

Chapter one: The Legend

Drusilla waltzed through the streets of Versailles, spinning round a lamppost and letting the puddles from the night before soak into the bottom of her blue dress. She hitched her three layers of skirt, that being custom to girls during the time, and splashed her scuffed boots in the water.

She smiled and pushed her Hazel hair behind her ears. She picked up the basket containing the things her mother ha asked her for and started off down the road again, swaying from side to side.

The year was 1723. Drusilla lived in the part of Versaille where a legend was born.

The legend of the beast. No-one knew if the beast was animal or man, but everyone certainly knew that whatever it was lived in the old, supposedly abandoned castle that overlooked the village she lived in.

He wasn't the only who lived there, according to stories. It was a group of them, and apparently a curse had been placed on them all, making them unable to show themselves during light hours, and making them prone to prey on innocent lives at night.

That's why the streets were always deserted as soon as the sun went down. Apart from the sorry few who didn't believe in the legend.

Those were the ones that were never seen again.

She went inside and used her foot to lightly move the black cat that was trying its best to climb up her tights. "No Thackery. Not now. Emily?" she called through the almost gothic looking house. The Seven year old skipped into the room and gave her older sibling a squeeze before looking up expectantly. "Anything for me?" Drusilla gave her a crooked smile and flicked her nose. "So what if there is?" Emily frowned. "Then I want it."

"I wants don't get Emily, you should know that by now. Where's Louis and Cathy?" Louis was their older brother, although he sometimes thought he was their father. The Earnshaw Children were all close, bar Christine, the second oldest daughter, who had defied their mother's wishes and travelled to Paris, where her mind was controlled by a supposed Phantom, earning disownment by her siblings. Cathy was the second youngest, and was the childish, naïve one.

"He's gone out with one of his friends, Nelly is in the garden though" she said with a smile, still eyeing the wicker treasure chest her sister had hooked on her arm. Drusilla rolled her eyes and plunged her hand inside, pulling a book out. "There, little miss impatient." Emily was the only child Drusilla knew that adored books instead of fussing over dolls and rocking horses, in a way it was good because it was cheaper, but Drusilla couldn't help but wonder if her sister was normal in the head sometimes.

Drusilla set the basket on the table, grinning as Emily practically pounced on it as she glided out into the garden, where Nelly had her skinny frame bent over a bed of roses, her face etched in a wry smile. She rose when she saw her and after a hug, run her fingers through the hazel locks that sat on top of Drusilla's' head.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, knowing that she was the closest thing these kids had to a mother even though she was only the housekeeper.

"Nothing." Drusilla swiftly turned, yet Nelly turned her back with a hand on her shoulder. "Drusilla, I know when something is wrong. Tell me please." Drusilla absently chewed the inside of her cheek and sighed. "I just felt a little uneasy today, don't ask me why but I felt like I was being watched." Nellys' eyebrows joined in a frown, but she let the subject slide, as it was obviously upsetting her mistress. Instead she smiled.

"Come, Dinners almost ready." Drusilla nodded and followed Nelly inside, not before casting one last quick glance behind her at the world, where the sun was slowly casting an orange glow as it set, readying the world for the darkness.

And ready it was. Eyes creaked open in the "Forbidden Castle" and bodies stirred as day turned into night. He almost had to remember where he was, though he was confined to the god forsaken place. He sat up, knees bent, elbows resting on them. He swiveled his head to untie the knots in his neck, and slid his legs from under the silk sheets, grimacing at the walls. The walls that told him what he was.

A beast.

He had to snigger at the name. It was so insulting yet fitting that he had to laugh. A beast he definitely was, but it's not like he chose to be. He was promised love and hope, but he had not felt either one in over forty years. Using his hand to smooth and piece together a ripped portrait of his former self, he scowled and let it drop.

Running a hand over his face he almost swung his chamber door open, and as soon as he had, a blonde girl, no older than 6, looked up at him.

"What is it Claudia?" he asked, his voice dripping with exasperation. She may be as old as he is on the inside, but she used the fact that she had the eternal body of a child to always get what she wanted, no matter how large or small.

"Where were you last night?" her voice was challenging as well as inquisitive.

"Why should I tell you?" he retorted with the same amount of challenge in his own voice.

"Because, we were all worried." Translation: _she _was worried.

He almost stalked down the hallway, right past the girl, towards the main room. She scowled after him and almost screamed. "Henry, you can't keep doing this!"

He stopped and turned on his heel, making a squeak emit from the stone floor. "And who exactly are you to tell me what I can and can't do?"

"maybe the fact that theres enough stories about us Henry, I'm trying to keep them on a minimum, so one day we can actually learn to live among the humans…"

"WE WILL NEVER LIVE AMONG HUMANS CLAUDIA!" Henry Roared, making the girl recoil. "Have you not realized what we are, what we will always be, how it is impossible to even _consider_ ourselves part of humanity?" he almost spat, striding towards the slowly terrified girl.

"I didn't choose to be like this." Was all she practically whispered. But all it did was make him angrier.

"You didn't choose this? _YOU_ didn't choose this? None of us chose this you stupid child, you will never understand! Me, Liam, Darla, William, we all had _lives! _Loves! I was a prince, ready to rule, and then blindly I chose to give it all up, for what? To be branded a…." he couldn't say it. His mouth had dried. Claudia noticed this and scowled.

"A beast." She finished for him, her nose wrinkled. Henrys face almost fell and he sighed, walking away once again.

"Yes….A beast. And that's all I'll ever be." His expression was that of sadness, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Claudia watched as her friend and guardian went into the main living room, a look of pure misery etched into a chiseled smile.

Darla, the oldest of them, hurried to Henrys side when he entered, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I heard shouting. What happened?" Henry ignored her at first, choosing to almost collapse into one of the armchairs that faced the huge fire that illuminated the room.

"Claudia was having foolish fantasies of living among humans again." Darla couldn't help but smile. "Well you never know, one day it might happen." Henry groaned and sank further in his seat. "Not you as well?"

"and so what if it is me as well?" she said handing a wine glass filled with a red liquid that was anything but wine to him.

He mocked a sneer and lifted the glass to his lips. Then the reason why he was called a beast showed. As he drank the warm liquid, his face changed from that of a man to that of a monster. His eyes turned a jet black, the color expanding so his eyes looked like a gateway to hell, and his canines elongated and sharpened into meat ripping fangs.

Giving an unintentional "ah!", he drained the last few dregs of the liquid that was so scared to his kind.

Vampires. That's why he laughed at the brand of beast. Vampires, all five of them. Sleep during the day; kill at night, their basic legacy.

"The stories are growing you know. They thing that were demons, out to kill their first born now." Henry had to laugh. "Maybe we should do it, to see their reaction." Darla was about to retort when Henry continued. "Where's Liam? And William?"

"Take a wild guess."

"The opera circuit?" Darla giggled.

"Nope, more the slums. The opera houses are cottoning on to the deaths, and it's not like we can blame the phantom anymore." Henry stared into his glass and frowned.

"I might go." Darla lightly tapped his shoulder. "Go on, you're big enough to look after yourself." He grinned and got up "Well I can't go in this can I? Guess I'll have to get changed."

Darla grinned, tongue poking slightly through her fangs. "I suppose you should. We don't want to be Nudists as well as beasts do we?" Henrys' grin changed to a full blown guffaw as he left for…well…_Dinner._


End file.
